paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Go Gentle
My first ever song article, lyrics are in italics~ Managed to find a song that I thought would fit one of the pups and their babies, Go Gentle by Robbie Willaims, such an adorable song <3 Hope you like it~! * Viktor * Alsiha * Holly "Daddy?" Came the soft voice of little Alisha as she and her twin walked silently up to their father, Viktor, who lay snoozing on a pillow. He lifted his head at the sound of his daughters, welcoming them over. The two infant pups made their way over to him, sitting between his two front paws, smiling up at him. "Yes darlings?" He said in a hushed tone nuzzling his daughters. They looked nervously at each other before Holly finally decided to speak up. "Daddy? When will we get to go out and meet all the other pups?" She asked her father. He smiled at his eager daughters. "Well dear, you'll have to wait until you're a bit older, the world is full of challenges you're not old enough for them yet." He told her, licking her. She giggled at her father, then Alisha spoke up. "C-challenges? What kind of challenges daddy?" She asked curiously. Viktor smiled and hummed to himself. "We'll... You're gonna meet some strangers, Welcome to the zoo." He began to sing quietly to them. "Bitter disappointments...except for one or two.." He said, getting up and clearing his throat a bit. "Some of them are angry... Some of them are mean.." He sang, causing the twins to tilt their heads a bit, "Most of them are twisted, few of them are clean." He said screwing up his nose causing the two girls to giggle. He walked over to his daughters and nuzzled them. "Now when you go dancing with young men down at the disco, Just keep it simple," he raised an eyebrow playfully, "You don't have to kiss though.." "Daddy!!" The two girls blurted out going into a fit of giggles as he leaned down and kissed their foreheads. He sat in front of them, continuing his song. "Don't waste time with the idiots that think that they're heroes, they will betray you, stick with us weirdos." he stuck out his tongue and made a goofy face, before getting up and running to around the pups, then going back to sitting in front of them. "For all your days and nights~ I'm gonna be there! I'm gonna be there, yes I will. Go gentle through your life, if you want me I'll be there..When you need me I'll be there..for you. '' Don't try to make them love you, don't answer every call.. Baby be a giant, let the world be small.." He sang in almost a whisper, before staring to sing in a more serious tone, shaking his head slightly, "Some of them are deadly...Some don't let it show, If they try and hurt you.. Just let your daddy know." He winked at the two girls, who listened to their father contently.'' "Now when you go giving your heart make sure they deserve it, if they haven't earned it, keep searching it's worth it~" He told them, sighing happily and picturing his own love as he did so. He stood up, picking the twins up onto his muzzle and sliding them onto his back. "For all your days and nights~ I'm gonna be there! I'm gonna be there, yes I will. Go gentle through your life, if you want me I'll be there... When you need me I'll be there.. for you." The twins cuddled happily into their fathers soft fur, yawning a bit as he started to sing quieter. "Go gentle to the light, I'm gonna be there.. I'm gonna be there, yes I will, If all your days are nights.." Viktor walked back over to the pillow he lay on, gently lifting his two girls off his back and onto it. " When you want me I'll be there.." He whispered into their ears as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep, snuggling into their fathers side. "Say my name and I'll be there for you.." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Song Articles Category:Song Article Category:Father's Day Category:Songs sung by Viktor Category:Fanon Pages Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:MidnightCollies' Song Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen